whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire: The Masquerade - Coteries of New York
Vampire: The Masquerade - Coteries of New York is an indie video game based on Vampire: The Masquerade, developed by Draw Distance in cooperation with Paradox Interactive. Overview "Coteries of New York presents the struggle for power between two vampiric factions: Camarilla and Anarchs among the iconic buildings and night lights of Big Apple. It's a single-player narrative experience, set in a rich, fully licensed, globally recognized universe of Vampire: The Masquerade 5th Edition." ''Vampire: The Masquerade - Coteries of New York presents the conflict between two vampiric factions: the traditionalist Camarilla and the fiercely independent Anarchs among the iconic landmarks and night lights of The Big Apple. It's a unique, atmospheric, single-player narrative experience, set in a rich, fully licensed, globally recognized universe of Vampire: The Masquerade 5th Edition.'' *''Choose your character from one of several distinct Clans'' *''Every playable character offers unique powers (Disciplines), different ethical approaches to certain issues, and dialogue lines'' *''Character-oriented quests allow you to create your own coterie and shape your relations by reinforcing NPC loyalties'' *''Highly replayable - choices made in the game are reflected by the game's changing fiction'' *''Different variants of the ending, depending on players choices and a grand finale that will leave players surprised and eager to see more.'' *''Suitable for both Vampire: The Masquerade veterans, and fans of mature narrative-driven games who are newcomers to the setting'' The game does justice to the mature themes of the World of Darkness, and takes advantage of the excellent atmosphere of the source material. It also creates new stories, which, thanks to the full creative license, will be incorporated as official lore of Vampire: The Masquerade 5th Edition. Plot Characters The Player Three player character options are available: a male Brujah (default name Eric), a female Ventrue (default name Amanda), and a male Toreador (default name Lamar). Kindred Characters The Camarilla * Hellene Panhard, Prince of New York City * Qadir al-Asmai, Toreador Sheriff * Valerie, Ventrue Scourge * Thomas Arturo, Toreador Harpy * Sophie Langley, Toreador Patron * Robert Larson, Thin-blood Primogen * Aisling Sturbridge, High Regent of the Chantry of the Five Boroughs * Adelaide Davis, Obsessed Malkavian killer The Anarchs * Boss Callihan, Anarch Baron * Howard, '(Coterie: Midnighters) * '''Vincent Cerutti, 'Lasombra (Coterie: Midnighters) * '''Mia, Brujah * Torque, Brujah Anarch Baron Coterie Companions * Agathon, Tremere * D'Angelo, Nosferatu * Tamika, Gangrel * Hope, Malkavian Other Kindred * Kaiser, Nosferatu * Declan, Gangrel * Juno, Tremere * Cara Montgomery, '''Malkavian (Sire of Hope) * '''Benoit Segal, '''Toreador (Childe of Sophie) Kine and Ghouls * '''Gregory, Sophie's ghoul retainer * Benjamin Newman * Frank Dougherty, journalist * Father Anthony Trivia * Coteries of New York is set to be the first Vampire: The Masquerade video game to be released for a console system. References External links * Vampire: The Masquerade - Coteries of New York - Drawdistance * Vampire: The Masquerade - Coteries of New York on Steam * Vampire: The Masquerade - Coteries of New York on GOG * Vampire: The Masquerade - Coteries of New York on JoyBuggy (image, text) * Teaser trailer on Category:Computer games Category:2019 releases Category:2020 releases